The Ultimatum A ParvatiLavender fanfiction
by Matilleh
Summary: After the long summer of Parvati's seventh year; she returns to Hogwarts with a heavy heart. This year will be a difficult one for her; suffering at the hands of bullying, heart break and pain. But the promise of young love is blooming...


Returning back to Hogwarts over the summer for Parvati Patil had been especially hard. Her parents had firstly told her she wouldn't be returning: that they would be homeschooled. Parvati kicked up a massive fuss: she was of age, and Hogwarts would be safe. Her parents finally caved in, reluctantly, when the rule was passed a week before Parvati returning that she had to go.

Her twin, Padma, sat next to her on the battered old sofa in the Patil's home. They could both hear Mrs Patil fretting about the time whilst not actually being ready herself. They both knew she was worried-she nurtured a deep fear of Voldemort after her sister Priya, died at his hands. Padma reached across and held Parvati's hand: looking at her with a reassuring smile.

They both wanted to get going; before their mother declared they would be staying. Summer had been unbearable-not being allowed out because it was dangerous, her parents glued to the radio for news and only being able to write to Lavender. Parvati's heart swelled thinking about Lavender-her gorgeous blue, innocent eyes, brown curls around her heart-shaped face and-

Padma interrupted her thoughts by saying, 'Don't worry, Pa, we'll be there soon," The twins exchanged a smile as Padma called Parvati her childhood name. Pa and Ma. Paravati leant into her twin, resting on her shoulder. "I can't take them any longer," she sighed. They both loved their parents dearly: but they worried too much and fretted, annoying the girls.

Mrs Patil took that moment to come into the room, stand infront of the girls and promptly burst into tears. Parvati groaned inwardly as Padma handed her a tissue and comforted her. "We'll be fine," she ushered comfortingly, "McGonagall and all the other teachers will protect us, yes?"

About half an hour later and a handful of floo powder, the Patils arrived at King's Cross Station. Padma and Parvati both struggled with battered suitcases as their parents walked alongside, wringing their hands. As they reached the train, Mr Patil reached and enveloped his girls into a hug. Parvati's head banged against Padma and they both rolled eyes before unlatching themselves. "Stay safe," He said simply, having never been one for words, and stood back. Mrs Patil stroked Padma's long, black hair and kissed Parvati's forehead which she quickly rubbed off. "I don't feel good about this," she started.

"You don't have a choice, Mam," Parvati said, grumpily. Padma quickly shot a glare at her twin, ruffling down her Ravenclaw robes. Mrs Patil adopted the stern look that alerted Parvati not to say anything further, and snapped, "I am your parent, Parvati, and you will do as I say," Parvarti restrained the urge to stamp her foot, and smoothed her robes before saying in a pointed tone, "Goodbye Mam." She grabbed her suitcase, and sagging under the weight Parvati clambered aboard the Hogwarts express, leaving her shocked sibling and parents in her wake. Nearly all the carriages were full, and she just managed to snag one facing away from her family. She pushed her case into the storage area, and flopped down, sighing.

Leaning against the upholstered seats, Parvati realized something. The train lacked it's familiar, safe glow. It took only seconds to notice all the pictures and namesakes had been torn from the wall: the walls painted a grimy grey. In her anger, Parvati had forgotten that she wasn't returning home anymore-she was just returning to the place where He and his forces had overtaken. In carriages all across the train, the same was dawning upon other students. The atmosphere was not at all typical for this day.

Suddenly, Padma stormed into the carriage. "What the hell was that, Parvati?" she cried, her eyes furious. All of Parvati's anger ebbed away at the sight of her twin. "I'm sorry, Pada, but…"

"Even if it will get her killed, Mam is more likely to take us out of school now! She is driving me crazy too, okay, and reacting like that is more likely to not do you favours." Parvati met her eyes. "I'm sorry, really." Padma sighed, and sank down next to her. As if on cue, the train began rolling away from the station and the carriage door clicked open.

Parvati barely had time to gain her bearings before she had launched herself into Lavender's arms, burrowing her head into her endless tangle of hair. After a few awkward seconds of hesitation, Lavender wrapped her arms around her. Parvati inhaled the familiar scent of oranges, feeling herself about to lose herself, before Lavender eased her off. "What's that all about, Pav?" She asked, her eyes sparkling and Parvati's heart swelled. Padma smiled in the corner, and greeted Lavender politely before excusing herself to the Prefect Carriage.

Lavender settled herself down on the seat and sat next to Parvati, and when the train shook they touched, leaving electricity running through Parvati's body. Lavender complained about the awful weather they'd been having-and how her owl, Jules, had been failing at delivering even the basics of letters. Parvati tuned in and out, nodding at the needed parts but just listening to her voice. Soon, the candy trailer came down, and Lavender and Parvati both leaned out of the carriage in anticipation.

Four chocolate frogs, some redvines and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean's, Parvati and Lavender both lay stretched out on the chairs, talking randomly. Parvati had, as it seemed, forgotten the basics of what the previous year had taught her and so Lavender was reminding her. "It's not my fault, you're such a clever-cloggs," Parvati said, rapturous giggles escaping her as she laughed at her own stupidity.

Suddenly, the train lurched to a stop, and whilst Lavender managed to hold onto the arm of the chair, Parvati shrieked and slid off the chair, striking her head on the table. Lavender rushed over, and Parvati opened her eyes, her head throbbing. "You okay?" Lavender said, cursing as she helped Parvati back onto her chair. "M'fine," she mumbled, massaging her head. The lights chose that exact moment to flicker on and off as if in a dance, finally staying off. "What, in Merlin's name, is going on?" Lavender cried, reaching up to examine the lights. "Come on, Pav, let's go explore," Dragging Parvati by her clammy hand, Lavender walked out into the hall where countless other students huddled.

"Don't," one stopped Lavender by barring his arm in front of her as she tried to push past him. "Move," she demanded, declaring her authority over a younger student. When the boy relinquished to move his arm, she pushed past him, cursing. The boy grabbed Parvati's other hand, and said "Please," urgently before Lavender pulled her away. Stumbling down the darkened carriage, the girls reached one parting.

"He's not _here_!" Cried a familiar voice in frustration, and Parvati's head snapped up. "Neville?" She shouted blindly, as Lavender dropped her hand and rushed forward. Neville stood, gawking, as a muscular, threatening Death Eater stood, towering over him. "What is going on?" Lavender said, questioningly.

"They think we're hiding Harry," Neville spat, his disgust evident. Parvati blanched-she had forgotten about the fate of her classmate. The Death Eater was obviously just the one lumbered with the mediocre task of making sure none of the students tried to conceal Harry out of the coach. This was made evident as he glanced at his nails, picking thoughtlessly at one. "He's not here-he's not that stupid!" Lavender started, twisting her hair as she did when she was nervous. "Get off the train-we're not going to tell you anything of use. Go on-leave us alone. Go back to Voldy." The Death Eater began to listen towards the end; his small puny eyes narrowing.

Parvati opened her mouth, too warn her friend, but saw the Death Eater, firstly opening his mouth but clenching it shut while his eye twitched, then raising his wand, thinking better of it, and raising his meaty fist. She heard Neville's cry, and saw Lavender flinch back and she found herself in front of Lavender, shielding her from the blow.


End file.
